tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Food Guide
Along with animals, many Mew Mews and other characters have a food they are associated with. If you are running short of food ideas, here are a few that may help. Feel free to add your own! For More Guides, see the Animal Guide, Elements and Themes Guide, and Weapons Guide Do not upload images with watermarks, user tags, or stamps, as these may be copyright Fruits Mandarin.jpeg|Mandarin Lychee.jpg|Lychee Mango.jpg|Mangoes Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts Kiwi.jpg|Kiwi Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple Passionfruit.jpg|Passionfruit Iyokan.jpg|Iyokan Tangerines.jpg|Tangerine Pears.jpg|Pears Kyoho_Grape.jpg|Kyoho Grape Red_Currants.jpg|Red Currants Figs.jpg|Figs Yuzu Citrus.png|Yuzu Citrus Apples.jpg|Apples Cherimoya.jpg|Cherimoya Clementine.jpg|Clementines Peaches.jpg|Peaches Limes.jpg|Limes Blackberry Fruit.jpg|Blackberries Kiwano Melon.png|Kiwano Melon Cherries.jpg|Cherries Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Plums.jpg|Plums Pomegranate.jpg|Pomegranate Blueberries.png|Blueberries Bananas.jpg|Bananas Loquat.jpg|Loquats Apricots.jpg|Apricots Raspberries.jpg|Raspberries Oranges.jpg|Oranges Nectarines.jpg|Nectarines Grapefruit.jpg|Grapefruit Dragonfruit.jpg|Dragonfruit / Pitaya Lemon.jpg|Lemon Papaya.jpg|Papaya Grapes.jpg|Grapes Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin Watermelon.jpg|Watermelon Elderberries.jpg|Elderberries Acai Berries.jpg|Acai Berries Green Grapes.jpg|Green Grapes Green Olives.jpg|Green Olives Black Olives.jpg|Black Olives Starfruit.jpg|Sliced Starfruit/Carambola cranberries.jpg|Cranberries Persimmons.jpg|Persimmons Bearberry.jpg|Bearberries Blood Oranges.jpg|Blood Oranges Fruit Salad.jpg|Fruit Salad Desserts Baked Goods Lemon_Cookie.jpg|Lemon Cookie Fresh-Peach-Cobbler-–-A-Summertime-Favorite-BEAUTY-e1312814872863.jpg|Peach Cobbler Sh0513_shortcake1_lg.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake Purple_Macaroons.jpg|Purple Macaroons Pink_Lamingtons.png|Pink Lamingtons Yellow_Cake.png|Yellow Cake (Lemon) Macaroons.jpg|Macarons Lemon Meringue Pie.jpeg|Lemon Meringue Pie Cake.jpg|Cake Cupcake.jpg|Cupcake Red Velvet.jpg|Red Velvet Cake Eclair.jpg|Eclair Cookies.jpg|Cookies Strudel.jpg|Strudel Raspberry Doughnuts.jpg|Raspberry Donuts Strawberry tart.jpg|Strawberry Tart Trifle.png|Triffle Cherries Julibee.jpg|Cherries Jubilee Angel Food Cake.jpg|Undecorated Angel Food Cake Poptarts.jpg|Poptarts Oreos.jpg|Oreo Cookies Sno Ball.jpg|Sno Ball Cake Balls.jpg|Chocolate and Vanilla Cake Balls Cake Pops.jpg|Cake Pops Cheesecake.jpg|Plain Cheesecake Cherry_Pie.jpg|Cherry Pie Lamingtons.jpg|Lamingtons Lemon Tart.jpg|Lemon Tart Frozen Blue_Ice_Cream.jpg|Ice Cream Blue Coconut Milkshake.jpg|Blue Coconut Milkshake Rainbow Popsicle.jpg|Rainbow Popsicle Sorbet.jpg|Sorbet Strawberry Parfait.jpg|Strawberry Parfait Ice Cream Rainbow Ice Cream.jpg|Rainbow Ice Cream Candy Mints.jpeg|Peppermint Pink_Candy.jpg|Pink Candy Licorice.jpg|Licorice Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Black Licorice.jpg|Black Licorice Taffy.jpg|Taffy Lemon Drops.jpg|Lemon Drops Candy Cane.jpg|Candy Cane Red Licorice.jpg|Red Licorice Blue Candy.jpg|Blue Candy Sugar Mice.jpg|Sugar Mice Rock Candy.jpg|Rock Candy Konpeitō.jpg|Konpeitō Dragée.jpg|Dragée Black Jelly Bean.jpg|Black Jelly Beans White Candy.jpg|White Candy Swirl Lollipops.jpg|Swirl Lollipops Gumdrops.jpg|Gumdrops Poprocks.jpg|Pop Rocks Fudge.jpg|Fudge Custards and Puddings Vanilla Pudding.jpg|Vanilla Pudding Caramel Custard Pudding.jpg|Caramel Custard Pudding Jello.jpg|Red Jello / Jelly vanilla custard.jpg|Vanilla Custard Tapioca Pudding.jpg|Tapioca Pudding Other Parfait.jpg|Jell-O Parfait Blue Icing.jpeg|Blue Icing Whipped Honey Cream.jpg|Whipped Honey Cream Frosting.jpg|Frosting Sugar.jpg|Sugar Strawberry Crepes.jpg|Strawberry Crepes Sakuramochi.jpg|Sakuramochi Coffee Jelly.jpg|Coffee Jelly Meringues.jpg|Meringues Brown Sugar.jpg|Brown Sugar Chocolate Pocky.jpg|Chocolate Pocky Strawberry Pocky.jpg|Strawberry Pocky Matcha Pocky.jpg|Matcha Pocky Snowskin Mooncakes.jpg|Snowskin Mooncakes Dango.jpg|Dango Cotton Candy.jpg|Cotton Candy / Fairy Floss Hawthorne Balls.jpg|Hawthorne Balls Spices Cocoa.jpg|Cocoa Powder Cinnamon.jpg|Cinnamon Paprika.jpg|Paprika Curry Powder.jpg|Curry Powder Vanilla Sticks.jpg|Vanilla Cayenne Pepper.jpg|Cayenne Pepper Ginger Powder.jpg|Ginger Herbs Thyme.jpg|Thyme Mint.jpg|Mint Vegetables Cucumbers.jpg|Cucumbers C6312FF1-4032-4FFB-ACD7-89DFF36BB294.jpeg|Carrots Edible Seaweed.jpg|Edible Seaweed Lettuce Head.jpg|Lettuce Eggplant.jpg|Eggplant Onions.jpg|Onions Rhubarb.jpg|Rhubarb Adzuki Beans.jpg|Adzuki Beans Cauliflower.jpg|Cauliflower Garlic.jpg|Garlic Corn.jpg|Corn Soybeans.jpg|Soybeans Peas.jpg|Peas Bell Peppers.jpg|Bell Peppers Parsley.jpg|Parsley Potatoes.jpg|Potatoes Salad.jpg|Vegetable Salad Ube.jpg|Ube / Purple Yam Yam.jpg|White Yam Purple Carrots.jpg|Purple Carrots Savory Foods and Dishes Quiche.jpg|Quiche Fishcake.jpg|Fishcake Takoyaki.jpg|Takoyaki Mitarashi Dango.jpg|Mitarashi Dango Steak.jpg|Steak Clam.jpg|Clam Egg Waffles.jpg|Egg Waffles Tuna.jpg|Tuna Dumplings.jpg|Dumplings Spicy Gluten.jpg|Spicy Gluten Fish.jpg|Fish Boston Lobster.jpg|Boston Lobster Syrups and Sauces Condiments Sweet Sauces and Syrups Maple_Syrup.png|Maple Syrup Honey.jpg|Honey Black Treacle.jpg|Treacle Jam.jpg|Jam Caramel Sauce.jpg|Caramel Sauce Spreads Peanut Butter.jpg|Peanut Butter Drinks Sodas Blue_Soda.jpg|Blue Soda Cola.jpg|Cola Teas Honey Chamomile.jpg|Honey Chamomile Spiced Chai Tea.jpg|Spiced Chai Tea Alcoholic Purple Wine.jpg|Purple Wine White Wine.jpg|White Wine Orange Wine.jpg|Orange Wine Mojito.jpg|Mojito Cocktail Merlot.jpg|Merlot Sake.jpg|Sake Other Milk.jpg|Milk Cup of Coffee.jpg|Coffee Lemonade.jpg|Lemonade Confections Marzipan.jpg|Marzipan Guimave (Marshmallows).jpg|Guimauve (Marshmallow) Pink Marshmallows.jpg|Pink Marshmallows Daifuku.jpg|Daifuku Sprinkles.jpg|Sprinkles Chocolate Truffles.jpg|Chocolate Truffles Ichigo Daifuku.jpg|Strawberry Daifuku Toffee.jpg|Toffee Caramel.jpg|Caramel Nuts Almonds.jpg|Almonds Chestnuts.jpg|Chestnuts Seeds Coffee Beans.jpg|Coffee Beans Grains Popcorn.jpg|Popcorn Rice.jpg|White Rice Brown Rice.jpg|Brown Rice Meronpan.jpg|Meronpan Pancakes.jpg|Pancakes Waffles.jpg|Waffles Ramen.jpg|Ramen Soba Noodles.jpeg|Soba Noodles Dairy Whipped Cream.jpg|Whipped Cream Cheese.jpg|Cheese Other Mochi.png|Yellow/Orange Mochi Category:Guides Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Gallery